It has been found that the prior art combined electrical plug and circuit breaker has a lot of drawbacks and is unfit for practical use. As shown in FIG. 7, the electrical plug and circuit breaker mainly comprises a housing 6, an insulating plate 7 and a bi-metallic strip 8. The housing 6 is formed with a pair of slots 60 at one end, a guiding groove 61 in the intermediate portion, and a recess 62 at the other end. Further, the right end of the housing 6 is engaged with a cover 63. A pushbutton 64 is pivotally mounted in the housing 6. The slots 60 are designed to receive blades 65 and 66 which extend out of the housing 6. In the guiding groove 61 is fitted the insulating plate 7 which has an opening 70 at its intermediate portion and contacts the pushbutton 64 at the rear end. A spring 62 is disposed in the recess 62 of the housing, with its one end urging against the recess and its other end against the pushbutton 64. The bi-metallic strip 8 is mounted in the housing 6 so that its one end is in contact with the blade 65 and its the other end having a silver contact 80 extends through the opening 70 to contact the blade 66.
However, such a combined electrical plug and circuit breaker has the following drawbacks:
1. The spring 67 cannot move smoothly and often gets out of its position. PA0 2. As it is necessary to convert the revolving motion of the pushbutton 64 into linear motion of the insulating plate 7, the insulating plate 7 cannot work smoothly thereby often causing the silver contact 80 unable to get out of the opening 70 of the insulating plate 7. PA0 3. The assembly is difficult and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved combined electrical plug and circuit breaker which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.